


Home Alone

by TheFunk



Series: Astro Drabbles [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungjun hates leaving Sanha home alone to fend for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Myungjun sighed. Of all the things he wanted to do today, staying late at work was definitely not one of them. But alas, they had a project due in the morning, and the client was notorious for not allowing deadline extensions. Myungjun knew that he and his team would have to stay late into the night, making sure everything was done correctly, and on time.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, already dreading the phone call he was about to make. He was going to have to tell his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be able to make it home for dinner tonight. Dinner was one of the few times they got to see each other all day, what with their busy schedules.

He especially didn’t want to stay late, because Sanha couldn’t cook to save his life, and Myungjun wasn’t sure he would survive the night on his own. Myungjun usually did all of the cooking, and the one time Sanha had tried to cook for him, the fire department had ended up being called to their apartment.

He waited anxiously as the phone rang. He hoped Sanha would answer, so he didn’t have to give the bad news over text.

“Myungjunnie!’

He sighed. Sanha sounded so happy to hear from him, and now he was going to have to ruin it.

“Hey baby, how was class today?”

“Good! Me and Minhyuk hyung got a 100 on our paper, and the professor said he was going to have some of the other professors read it too!”

“Good job baby, I’m proud of you. But I’ve got some bad news, though. I’m gonna have to stay late at work tonight.”

He could practically hear Sanha’s pout through the phone, “So you won’t be here for dinner?”

“No, I’m sorry. Do you want me to send Dongmin over?” 

Lee Dongmin was Myungjun’s assistant, who he sent over sometimes when he had to work late. The younger boy thought Sanha was sweet, and he actually liked to cook for him. So it was a win-win, Dongmin got to cook, Sanha got to eat delicious food, and Myungjun came home to an apartment that wasn’t on fire.  
Sanha giggled, “No, I’ll be fine. I’m sure Dongmin hyung has stuff to do at work too.”

Unfortunately, Sanha was right, and Dongmin was definitely needed tonight. “Okay, well if you’re sure...”

“I’m sure, now get to work! The sooner you finish, the sooner you can come back home to me, right?”

“Right. I’ll see you as soon as I can. I love you. And don’t burn the apartment down!”

“That was one time! And it didn’t even burn down, the ceiling got a little dark.”

“Okay okay, but be careful okay? I have to go, baby, I love you!”

“I love you too! And good luck with your project thingy ma jiggy whatever it is. Come home soooooon~. Bye bye!”

Myungjun smiled as he hung up. His boyfriend was the cutest person, he just hoped he could handle himself all alone.

He and his team pushed themselves to finish as soon as they possibly could. They had just finished when Myungjun realized it was a little bit after he and Sanha usually ate dinner. He sent a quick text to Sanha.

“Did you eat yet?”

It took a few minutes, but when Myungjun did get a reply, he burst into laughter. Sanha had sent him a picture of a single oreo on their fine china, knife and fork poised above it as though he was about to eat a fine meal.

“Please tell me you ate actual food, though.”

“I ordered pizza silly. I’m not that helpless lol.”

Myungjun laughed, he knew Sanha could handle himself most of the time, but come on. He almost set their apartment on fire.

“Good job. I guess I can miss dinner more often then huh?”

The response he got was almost instantaneous.

“Oh please don’t leave me alone for dinner anymore! I missed you and the pizza guy made me nervous and the pizza wasn’t even as good as when you make it! Finish your work on time from now on!”

He had followed it up with a mixture of heart and angry faces, and he could only laugh. He was glad to know that he was missed as much as he missed Sanha when they didn’t get to spend their small amount of time together.

“I promise to try harder in the future. And I’m on my way home right now, so I hope you saved me some of that pizza. How about tomorrow night I make you some pizza, and we can invite Dongmin over, cause I know you wanted to see him today.”

“And we can have Minhyuk hyung over! To celebrate our paper!”

“Sounds like a plan, baby.”

He made his way out of the office, and finally began to head home to where he was truly needed.


End file.
